Prisionera del Poder
by Carly McKinnon
Summary: Post HBP, pre DH  Voldemort toma Azkabán, y lo usa para mantener prisioneros de su causa. Gente de la luz y de la sombra por igual.


**Esta historia también la escribí para Manicomio's Next Top Writer del foro Manicomio HP, igual que ****_Muñeca.  
_El personaje principal debía ser Rita Skeeter, el género Drama... y la condición especial, que estuviera a punto de ser ajusticiada por los Dementores.  
Claro que mi lado malvado adora-Bellatrix no podía dejar fuera a Voldy y los mortios (todo culpa de Akasha Bennigton!! xD) y por eso la vuelta de tuerca a la historia: Voldy tomó el control de los Dementores y Azkabán (si de todas formas ya lo había hecho en HP5, ne? xD)  
Pero Rita nunca me agradó, y por una razón personal del foro, disfruté mucho de hacerla sufrir xDD  
Puede parecer algo violento, por eso la calificación..  
Sin mas, me despido... enjoy the reading (?) xD**

**Carly McKinnon**

_**Prisionera del Poder**_

Oscuridad. Fría, infinita, impenetrable oscuridad.

Dolor. Miedo. Desesperación.

Todos esos sentimientos se arremolinaban en el pecho de Rita Skeeter, mientras yacía en el húmedo piso de aquella celda.

El rubio cabello, desgreñado y sucio, la túnica convertida en mugrosos jirones, el rostro envejecido de golpe, su figura esquelética desparramada en una muda súplica de piedad.

Contempló la copa de agua turbia y el plato de pan mohoso que uno de los encapuchados le había dejado hacía ya tres días, y se permitió una débil sonrisa irónica: Aunque lo deseara, no podría alcanzarlos. Las marcas rojas de sus muñecas, alrededor de los grilletes, daban prueba de ello.

Intentó ignorar las punzadas de su estómago, rotando lentamente hasta quedar boca arriba.

Un débil rayo de sol se colaba por la claraboya enrejada, pero no daba calor.

Absolutamente todo lo absorbían los dementores que flotaban dentro y fuera de la prisión, le quitaban de a poco el calor, el brillo en los ojos, los recuerdos alegres, la esperanza…

La cordura.

De repente, un golpe cortó con el denso silencio.

Una mujer alta y elegante entró a la mazmorra, sonriendo con maldad.

El largo cabello de ébano brillante, la piel nívea, los labios de sangre, los ojos de hielo gris.

Bellatrix Lestrange era la imagen viva de la elegancia Black, contrastando notoriamente con la periodista.

Aún sonriendo, avanzó a través de la celda hasta llegar a Rita, y sin mediar palabra, la pateó en las costillas.

Un aullido de dolor se mezcló con la carcajada maligna de la mortífaga, y la rubia se obligó a apretar los dientes. Algo del viejo orgullo quedaba en ella, y no se iba a dejar doblegar tan fácilmente…

La morena ladeó la cabeza, divertida.

-No hay premio para el que aguante sin gritar. Tu coraje no salvará tu alma, Skeeter…

Rita alzó la cabeza, sus ojos brillantes tras la cortina de cabello opaco y desgreñado.

-Mi alma está mucho mas a salvo que la tuya, Lestrange

La sonrisa de Bellatrix se ensanchó.

-Siempre serás una mediocre, Skeeter. El poder es lo único que importa. La sangre y el poder.

-Pues en ese caso, sólo serás medio feliz. Únicamente tienes la pureza de sangre

Bellatrix dejó de sonreir de golpe, y se agachó al mismo nivel que la rubia, clavándole la varita en la garganta.

-Ahora mismo tengo el poder de matarte. _Tengo poder_- siseó, la locura contorsionando su bello rostro.

-Ambas sabemos que no eres capaz. El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado me condenó al Beso del Dementor por el reportaje que le hice a Harry Potter, que desencadenó el descubrimiento de que él había vuelto. En mi opinión quiere echarme la culpa de haberse mostrado al mundo…

Bellatrix la interrumpió con una cachetada.

-¡No te atrevas a hablar así del Señor Oscuro!- ordenó, iracunda.

-No te atrevas a desobedecer sus ordenes- replicó Rita, divertida.

La morocha la fulminó con la mirada.

-Me siento honrada de servir a mi Amo.

-Pero eso no te vuelve mucho mas poderosa que él, sino al contrario, te convierte en su perrito faldero.

-Estás a punto de morir, y malgastas tu tiempo diciendo sandeces… eres patética Skeeter.

Bellatrix salió de allí, dejando entrar a los Dementores a la celda.

Al anochecer, solo quedaría un alma prisionera.

Prisionera del poder.


End file.
